Discovery
's map description}} Discovery is a multiplayer map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops under the First Strike map pack. Overview Discovery is a map based around a desolate, frozen German outpost in the Arctic Circle. It also appears to be based around the singleplayer misson, "Project Nova". There is a chasm in the center of the map which features a destructible ice bridge. The easiest way to destroy the bridge is with a launcher. There are also two additional ice structures that bridge the chasm that can be destroyed. It is friendly to long-range weaponry but also features a few close-quarters areas in building and at vital areas that bridge the gap between the two sides. Strategy A player might find it useful to use a Sniper Rifle. An ideal location to snipe from the ice cave located on the south side of the map. The cave is reached by simply walking through the entrance. The Variable Zoom attachment is helpful for this map as is the Suppressor attachment. A Shotgun or Ballistic Knife may also be useful because of the map's limited close quarter action. Trivia * On the side of the ship anchored off the coast, it says "соусник". Which in English means, "gravy boat". * On the side buildings, there is a power switch identical to the ones in the Zombie mode. *Discovery was, at one point, a canceled map. *There are four destructible ice bridges but all can be easily jumped (Or dived) across. *Behind the Black Ops spawn point outside of the map, a submarine can be seen protruding out of the ice. *Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights, can be seen here. *The entire map seems to be located on one giant piece of ice in the middle of the Antarctic ocean. *There are multiple signs warning people to watch their step, with the word "Dummkopf" written on it, which is German for idiot. *There are the remains of two German V2 rockets half buried in the ice on this map. *On one of the two buildings connected by a bridge, there is a broken window in the room on the top floor. If you look inside the window, you will see a cage which looks as if someone or something was in it but broke out of the cage, destroyed the room, and broke out the window to escape. There's blood in the wall inside the room and just below the broken window, so whatever was in the cage got hurt as it tried to escape. *On one room there is a bed in the middle, soaked in blood, with test tubes all around the room. This leads to the probability that scientific experiments were done on living organisms. *If you free spectate on the map, and you look in the building that has the two test chambers. Look in the one that has the broken glass, and turned tables, and look on the floor at the papers. You can see on some of them it says "Death Gun" and it shows a picture of the Ray Gun. *There are two unusable Gunships behind the Spetsnaz spawn. *This is one of the few maps in multiplayer to have a changing environment, that being the ice bridge collapsing. Gallery File:Discovery.png CompassDiscovery.jpg|Discovery's compass. VoteMenuDiscovery1.jpg|Vote icon, selected. VoteMenuDiscovery2.jpg|Vote icon, unselected. VoteMenuDiscovery3.jpg|Another vote icon. VoteMenuDiscovery4.jpg|Background for when the player votes for Discovery. DiscoveryGameplay.jpg|Gameplay on Discovery Discovery-screenshot.jpg|Another view of the map. Discovery2.jpg|The ice bridge. Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops-First-Strike-Discovery.jpg|Another view of the map. First Strike Discovery Aurora-620x.jpg|More Discovery gameplay Discovery-Black-OPs-First-S.jpg|A multiplayer battle in Discovery Videos Video:Black ops 1v4 CLUTCH on discovery|Part of a search and destroy game on Discovery Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Discovery - Ice Bridge Collapse Locations| Ice Bridge Collapse Locations Video:Black Ops Zombies: Mysteries and Clues Part 4|Video Showcasing Easter Eggs on Discovery Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Maps Category:First Strike